


All Your Friends Are Assholes (You Are Too)

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 15, F/M, Water, heat - Freeform, i dont even have tags for this one, i love them, just fun, sunshower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: It was the hottest day of the year, and it wasn't even summer yet. A heat wave had hit Paris, and no one was safe from its wrath. The sunrise itself seemed to burn and sizzle people out of their beds that morning.





	All Your Friends Are Assholes (You Are Too)

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what a sunshower was. I still don't.

It was the hottest day of the year, and it wasn't even summer yet. A heat wave had hit Paris, and no one was safe from its wrath. The sunrise itself seemed to burn and sizzle people out of their beds that morning.

Most businesses had closed early for the day, claiming that it was too hot to remain open.

But not the schools. They were still open and full of students. No lessons being taught, no classes taught, but yet they remained open.

Marinette was dying. She wanted to peel off her skin, but she was worried that even then, it'd still be too hot. Due to the heat index that morning, she, like everyone else in the school, had chosen to ignore the dress code. That day she wore her pajamas to school, not even bothering to change.

She had wore one of her themed sets that she had made to be sold on the Ladyblog. A green cami with the words ‘Chat Attack’ on it in fancy, swooping black letters, matched with a black pair of short shorts with green paw prints on them. Seeing as every other person was wearing either the same amount of clothing (or less for some of the boys), she figured she would be okay.

Turned out the amount of clothes wasn't the problem.

She walked into the classroom (late), and she felt as if the whole class was looking at her, but they weren't. They were too busy burning up to care, it was just Adrien (who hadn't picked her up that morning because he was running late himself). And when she saw his outfit, she understood why.

He was wearing one of the Ladybug pajama sets that was available on the site. A black tank top that read ‘Lady’s Baby’ in red block letters, and red shorts with her black spots on them.

When he finally found the words to talk, he said, “I didn't know you bought clothes from the Ladyblog.” As she slid into her seat behind him.

She smirked at him when he turned around to talk to her. “I _am_ the clothes on the Ladyblog. Who do you think designs all of them?” She snickered. “Who do you think is the petite model? All of the models get to keep the clothes that they model, so like half of the class has Ladybug and Chat Noir themed clothes.”

“How do you have time to fill all of those orders?”

“I don't... I just make the one set for the model, and the prototypes to be sent off to a friend.”

He nodded. “Well, you look good in black and green.” He withheld the urge to say his colors, but she caught it.

Alya laughed. “You act like half of her personal wardrobe isn't Chat Noir themed.”

Nino nodded. “If I didn't know any better, I'd think that she had a crush on him. Look out Adrien.”

Marinette would have blushed, but it was too hot.

\---

After lunch, the class decided that the outside heat was better than the inside heat, so they all took a trip to the park.

When they got there, they discovered that the citizens had turned it into a kind of water park. There were kiddie pools and water guns and water balloon fights. Most of the class found the energy to go participate.

But not Marinette.

She found a bench, underneath a tree so the metal didn't burn her alive of course, and promptly laid down across the whole bench.

After about an hour or two, Alya, Adrien, and Nino decided that she needed to participate with the rest of the class. They snuck up on her, and right as she realized they were even there, they each threw 2 water balloons at her.

“Ahhhh!” She flailed off of the bench and hit the grass. “Whyyyyyyyy?” she asked from the ground. They laughed at her.

Adrien went over and helped her up. “You've been sitting under this tree for 2 hours. You looked like you could use a splash.”

She looked at them. Then down at herself. “Can any of you see the difference between me and you three?”

Alya smirked. “We're dry.”

Nino laughed. “We're taller.”

Adrien shrugged. “You're the only one of us four that is a bug hero instead of an animal?”

She growled, and Adrien stepped back. “No. I'm the only pale one. Did any of you really think that I can just be in the sun like that?”

Alya laughed. “Good thing we brought you some water then, huh?”

Marinette was about to reply, when a drop of water hit the top of her head. She looked up at the sky. “What the...?”

All of a sudden, it began to rain. Nino frowned. “There's not one cloud in the sky, yet it's raining.”

“The rain's not even cold!”

The four friends ran to get out of the rain. The closest house was Marinette's, so they all headed there. Marinette unlocked the door and went in, immediately closing and locking the door behind her as her friends laughed. 

“Funny joke, Mari, now let us in.”

Instead of complying, she went upstairs to her room. Her parents were out of town for the week, so there would be no one to let them in. It wasn't a heavy rain, only a light drizzle, so they would be fine while she went to shower. The bakery gave them some protection from the rain.

Revenge is sweet.

\---

She came out of the bathroom in a different set of pajamas, toweling her hair dry and kicking her wet clothes. She went into her room to deal with her wet clothes, and screamed.

Sitting on her now slightly wet bed were three very wet teenagers.

“How?”

They looked up at the window above her bed that they all knew she kept unlocked.

“The rain picked up, so we climbed up.” Alya supplied.

They came down from her bed.

“I bet you thought that was really funny, huh Nettie?”

“You three thought the balloons were funny!”

Adrien smirked a very Chat Noir type of smirk. “Well, you know what's funnier than both?”

Alya faked confusion. “No, I don't, Adrien. What's funnier?”

Adrien was in full Chat mode. “This.”

The three wet friends enveloped Marinette in a big hug, getting her soaked again.

Her screams were drowned out by the sunshower that had descended upon Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> beautiful.
> 
> [Buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)


End file.
